Kingdom Hearts Princess of Heart
by Flute Chick
Summary: When a strange girl wielding a Keyblade washes up on the shore asking for help, what could Sora and his friends do? Go on another adventure beating Heartless at every turn of course! Contains my OC. Pairings are RikuXOC, SoraXKairi, and RoxasXNamine. Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. A New Adventure

**I hope you guys like this! The idea got into my mind recently as I watched some stuff for Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts . . . Princess of Heart**_

* * *

_We were finally home. _

_Everything was great, but I still felt like something . . . or someone . . . was coming. _

_And who was that girl in my dreams? And why did she need my help?_

A sparkling diamond cut in the shape of a heart was falling through a solid black mass of nothing.

_Sora . . . help me . . . can you free me? Can you save me? _

_Will you?_

* * *

(Insert original Kingdom Hearts Theme Song! You can sing it loudly too if you want!)

* * *

I was sitting with Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy on the beach. The sun was starting to rise when a huge wave came in—we all ran back to avoid it. As it washed back, it left something—no—it left a person behind.

"Riku! Get her inside!" said Kairi, dragging her up the beach. Riku picked the girl up and ran away. I didn't get a good look at her.

"What do you make of it?" I asked.

"I just hope she's okay. I have had a weird feeling lately, though." Riku came back.

"She's asleep. From what I can tell, she's out because of exhaustion."

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I asked.

"Probably a half hour. She should have food and water, and stay in bed when she does—let's stick around just to be sure if she wakes up earlier." We headed to the house—to find her standing in the doorway.

"Hello! My name's Skir—I mean, Sky. Sorry, a little out of it." She had light brown hair that went just past her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes seemed really familiar, but I couldn't place how. She was wearing a loose blouse with a leather cord securing it just above her ribcage. Her jean skirt had little white hearts embroidered on it, and she wore plain black flip-flops. She had a checkerboard cuff halfway up her forearm—which reminded me a bit of Roxas—and a ring with light colored flowers, like Namine's sandals. There was a crown-shaped hair clip that glinted like gold, right at her ear. Her nails were painted silver. She wore choker made of black silk ribbon with a mother-of-pearl cut in the chape of a heart on the center.

"Gawrsh, you just washed up on the beach. I wouldn't be surprised," said Goofy.

"Oh, really? I guess I need to work on my aim," she blushed.

"Huh?" asked Donald.

"Well, you see, I was trying to get to this island. When I ended up in the ocean by mistake, I had to start swimming. I just got my Keyblade, so I guess I need practice," with that, she pulled out a keyblade. It was long and thin, silver with a gold handle. Part of the key looked like the crown thing she had in her hair, while opposite of it was a white wing. A pink shade edged the feathers.

"How did you get that?" Riku asked, standing up from his spot on the rock nearby.

"Where I come from, certain people get a Keyblade when they are of age. I came here to ask for your help. You see . . . the worlds are in danger. The most evil, powerful Heartless have been released somehow from an ancient prison near my home. My family was kidnapped. And the Heartless are invading the other worlds."

"_Again?_" Riku and I groaned.

"No, not again. This time, it's different. Their leader . . . is from my world. They're a Heartless of someone I used to know well, but we got separated when the Heartless broke out. Only they take prisoners . . . and turn them towards the darkness. They want to use people to drain hearts of their light, so that the darkness infects every person everywhere. It's normally impossible to get in or out of my world, despite the Keyblades, but they came . . . and now . . . everything is falling to pieces."

"Are the other world in danger too?" asked Mickey.

"Absolutely—if my world goes down . . . everyone is doomed," she said.

"We'll help you!" I said.

"Of course! All of us will!" said Kairi.

"You can count us in too!" said Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Riku nodded. Skylar smiled.

"You all are the best! Thank you so much!" She lifted her Keyblade and pointed it out at the sea, then stopped.

"Oh, you probably don't want me using this . . . after what just happened. One of you ought to try. The first place where the leader might be hiding, I think, is somewhere called . . . Twilight Town."

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I absolutely love Kingdom Hearts . . . though, yet again, I've not played a single bit of it! Never touched the game! However, I _have _watched Let's Plas of Kingdom Hearts I and II. Not Chain of Memories or Birth By Sleep-not that I know about those anyway. This entire fanfic will only use knowledge from those two games and, of course, every single Disney character I know. Let me know how i did! I'll update when I figure out the next chapter . . .**


	2. Who's back ?

**Hi guys, I'm back! And I'M BRINGING SOMEONE BACK TO LIFE! Well sort of anyway. I love this character beyond all belief for reasons I cannot fully explain, as usually I like them for one reason or another. But I'm defying all natural laws. Through my OC. And there's nothing any of you can do to stop me! Muahahahaha!**

* * *

I opened up the way and we got on the Gummi ship once more. Donald steered, and meanwhile, Riku was talking to Skylar.

"Who is the leader? A friend? A family member?" Riku asked.

"He calls himself Ymaro. I don't know exactly who he is. But he always implies things whenever we meet that have to do with my childhood, some things that only my family and friends know. I've never seen his face."

"We'll stop him and get things back to normal. We've done it before, and we can do it again," Riku said.

"I don't doubt it. But this time, don't give into the darkness. They'll use you for it." He froze when she said that, and we landed then.

"We should probably split up to cover more ground. I'll take Donald and Goofy and we can ask around for help, and you guys can do some searching around the buildings," I said.

"Okay. We'll do that," said Kairi. Riku was still silent. But he left without question. Donald, Goofy and I headed out, while Mickey watched the ship. When we came to the clock tower, we ran into Rayner, Olette, and Pence. Only now, I knew where I remembered them from, and why I'd been so sad to leave last time.

"Hey! Sora! Donald! Goofy!" shouted Pence. I grinned and waved.

"What's up, guys? It's been a while," I said.

"Some weird stuff, actually. A guy in a white cloak has been skulking around in the alleys, and creatures have been wandering everywhere. Stuff has been stolen and I don't know . . . It's been normal other than that."

"Then do you know where he might be hiding? We're looking for him. He's not a good guy, and we're going to take him out of here," said Donald.

"No. We've only seen him every once in a while."

"Good, at least we know he's here then. Hey, remember how last time you thought we met, Rayner, but we hadn't?"

"Yeah?"

"You met someone I knew, sort of. His name was Roxas."

"I think I remember that name. But I'm not sure . . . It's like a dream . . ."

"Yeah, I think so too. Anyway, we'd better check with Riku and the girls. See you later!" I said, and we moved on towards where Riku had run off to. On the way, we had to beat off a few small Heartless, but no big ones. Then, in the main square, we saw them fighting a cloaked figure. All three of them had their Keyblades out, only Kairi's and Skylar's looked different. Kairi's had become a magic staff, and Skylar's was now a shield. It looked like they'd been fighting for a while, when he delivered a blow to all of them at once.

"Riku! Skylar! Kairi!" I jumped down in front of them. Goofy, Donald and I managed to beat him, but he only laughed when he collapsed to the ground.

"I see. So you enlisted the little heroes to help you, princess?" he laughed, "Well, not even the greatest wielder of the Keyblades could ever beat me. After all, what my friends and I are after . . . is the thing that you hold dearest. And you'll never get it back when we're through with you. I'm afraid I have to go now. Bye, princess." He laughed as a black portal swallowed him up—he was gone.

"Why did he keep calling you princess?" asked Riku. But I recognized the voice.

"And why do think I remember him?" I asked.

"His Nobody was in Organization XIII. You probably met that guy. As for princess, well . . . that was also my nickname when I was little. They'd call me princess because I was so girly and prissy. It stuck."

"That makes sense. But I can't see you as girly," said Goofy.

"And that's why it's a standing joke. We need a place to stay for the night."

"Can't we just move on?" asked Kairi.

"I am _not_ losing sleep again. After the past few nights, if I don't get sleep soon, I'll be sleepwalking and doing who-knows-what. Whenever I miss enough sleep, I sleepwalk. I just hope I don't tonight . . ."

"Well, we can stay tonight and tomorrow night. Just in case there's anything else around," suggested Riku.

"I like that idea," sighed Skylar.

"But where do we stay?"

"I might know a place," I said. I went the house where Roxas had stayed, and sure enough, it was empty.

"This works. Okay, goodnight, guys," said Kairi going into one room. Everyone found a spot, and I found myself in Roxas's room. Night had fallen and I couldn't sleep, so I stared at the mirror.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to look," said my reflection quietly, and I did a double-take.

"Huh?" The image shimmered, and left none other than Roxas.

"Oh."

"So, I see we're off again. Man, I miss this place," he said, looking around.

"Am I dreaming or something? Not that I'll get a straight answer," I said.

"No. I've just wanted to talk to you for a while and finally got the chance."

"Okay then . . . what did you want to talk about?"

"Not sure. Just normal stuff. You know, I didn't know that I was a Nobody for a while. When I was told that I was a part of you, I said something like, 'my heart is my own.' Funny, we're a lot alike, but there are some things that are definitely not the same."

"Like you being able to skateboard?"

"You know, you might want to try that sometime. I'll see if I can help you do some tricks," he said. We were silent for a while.

"Man, I feel bad . . . that you don't get your own life," I said. It was true. After all, this is probably the first time in a while that he's looked in the mirror and seen himself . . .

"It's not your fault. You didn't ask for any of this. I more hate the situation than anything. And Namine has to deal with this too . . ."

"If you and I _could_ exist at one time . . . what would that make us?"

"Brothers, I guess. Either twins or I'm the older one."

"Why you?" I asked.

"Because I'm taller, better looking, more mature," he listed, smirking.

"You wish," I laughed.

"We'll have to talk some more later, huh?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Roxas."

"Goodnight, Sora." Nothing out of the ordinary happened in the morning—mostly, I just ran around helping people out. No big deal. Then when I couldn't sleep the second night, I opened the window and sat on the sill. I saw Kairi doing the same at her window, and moved to join her.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

"Not in the slightest. I wonder what's going to happen this time. I really don't want to be separated again."

"Neither do I . . . hey, look, Skylar's joining us," she said, pointing at another window. Sure enough, Skylar was climbing out. Only her eyes were closed.

"I think she's sleepwalking . . . she probably didn't sleep last night," said Kairi. She walked toward us, looming over our shoulders.

"Hey, Skylar, wake up," I said, shaking her shoulder. She didn't wake up. Her hands were on our shoulders, and she surprised me with a firm grip as she dragged us both inside.

"Huh? Skylar, let go!" Kairi said, slapping at the hand that held her, but nothing happened.

"_Hearts that were one became two, though broken, still two. Now healed, and one, they are too much. Hearts no longer one become two," _Skylar said, and the heart on her necklace began to glow.

"Huh? What?" I asked, as her hands on our shoulders began to glow as well. I remember seeing Roxas's face looking out from the mirror—only I wasn't facing the mirror—when I blacked out.


	3. To Pride Rock

**Ta-daa! Sorry about the long wait. And I promise you that the next chapter will probably be just as long-anticipated . . . unless people just forget about it and abandon reading. Oh, well. I'd be talking to myself at this point. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Huh? What?" I asked, as her hands on our shoulders began to glow as well. I remember seeing Roxas's face looking out from the mirror—only I wasn't facing the mirror—when I blacked out.

I was dizzy getting up. I then realized that there were four others unconscious in the room. My vision was blurry, so I went to the person that looked like Skylar first—she had to explain this somehow. She gasped and got up.

"Oh, no . . ." she groaned.

"You sleepwalked," I said plainly.

"I know, since I'm not in the room I was in before. And . . . oh, no, I did this . . . again," she grumbled to herself.

"Huh?" said the other people beginning to wake up. I recognized all the voices, and my vision finally cleared. I turned to see . . . Roxas, Kairi, and Namine? But that was impossible.

"Why are Roxas and Namine here?" I asked Skylar. She looked at her feet with a frustrated look.

"I'm not supposed to do that, but when I sleepwalk, I have no control over my powers. I guess I took your Nobodies out of you and completed what was left. Time heals all wounds—even a heart that was taken apart—I just speeded up the process. Sorry for complicating things . . . I think that if we split up from now on, we can all go in three groups of three. The ship will be fine with Chip and Dale," she said. Roxas stood to face me.

"Okay, who else thinks this is weird?" he asked. I raised my hand. Riku walked in at that moment. He looked between me and Roxas.

"I must be dreaming. This is too freaky," he said simply.

"Thankfully, no. I'm ba-ack," said Roxas in a singsong voice. Riku cringed.

"Ugh . . . this will be like having two Soras around . . ." he muttered.

"Uh . . . no," I said, "It will be like having me and Roxas around, as well as Kairi and Namine."

"This is still so weird!" said Donald a while later while we were on the ship. Mickey took me aside after a while.

"Sora, do you trust Roxas and Namine?"

"Of course!"

"He's a Nobody, though."

"Not anymore, thanks to Skylar."

"That's another thing. Do you trust her?"

"She came to us asking for help. I think she deserves it if she came all this way."

"Just be careful, Sora. If she's the only one to watch your back . . . just be_ really _careful. I think I recognize her, but I can't remember from where." I frowned. Then Chip and Dale told us we'd landed—and guess where? Right behind Pride Rock, of course! Donald, Kairi, and Namine, who now held magic staffs, turned us into animals before we set off. Riku, Roxas and I were all lions, Donald was a bird of some kind, Goofy was a tortoise, Mickey was a mongoose, and Namine, Kairi, and Skylar were lionesses.

"Well, let's see what we can find around here. I think his followers will be around," Skylar said. We split up, agreeing to come back to the ship when we had a break.

(With Riku, Kairi, and Skylar; No POV)

The three of them headed out to the watering hole.

"So, Skylar, what do you think of Riku," asked Kairi as Riku looked ahead. Skylar ducked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You stare at him. A lot," Kairi grinned.

"I do not!" Skylar said, but not too long after, she was staring at Riku. Again. Suddenly, a bunch of Heartless appeared. They were like wild wildebeest, but with gigantic horns.

"Look out!" Riku shouted, as they prepared to fight.

(With Roxas, Namine, and Mickey)

They headed towards a sunny, sandy area—filled with termite mounds. Lions were scattered around.

"Be on your guard," warned Mickey quietly. A male lion was asleep in the center of them, with an older female standing over him. It was Zira.

"My dearest Kovu . . . soon, you will become a king . . . you will defeat that _brute_ Simba," Zira said. She turned to face the three.

"Who are you three? You aren't outsiders . . . get them!" she shouted. The other lions turned to face them, growling.

"Uh-oh. We don't want any trouble," said Mickey. One of the younger lions pounced.

"Mickey!" Namine shouted. Roxas hefted his keyblade, ready to defend them.

(With Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora's POV)

"Let's go see Simba. I'm sure he might know something," I said. Donald and Goofy nodded, and we headed off to Pride Rock. A lioness pounced on Donald.

"Sora! Help!" he screeched. I turned.

"Hey! That's my friend!" I shouted. She stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm on my first hunt alone. My dad never lets me do anything on my own," she grumbled.

"Why not?"

"He's afraid I'll get hurt. Aren't I allowed to make my own mistakes? I know he means well, but . . ." she sighed.

"Well, good luck on your hunt. We've got a few other friends running around the pridelands to. By the way, I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy," I introduced. She backed up in surprise.

"Really? My dad told me about you guys! I'm Kiara. Simba and Nala are my parents," she explained, "Why don't we go up to pride rock together? I'm sure he'd love to see you."


End file.
